Midnight Sun
by derpette-Waffle
Summary: "Rule number one of a con: never get close to your pansy." — Dan lies his way into being appointed a palace physician, and the first order of business is to cure the Prince of his blindness. ((Sequel in the works, link in epilogue))
1. Chapter 1

_July 20 – I have been hired to work as a healer for the royal family, and as long as they don't suspect that I have no training in medicine, all my failures will only be seen as tragic and inevitable._

It's been one of my longer travels to get to the small island kingdom. I went by carriage and then by ship, and this morning I stood out on the deck, scribbling in my book and waiting for the day long voyage across the sea to come to an end. I listened for gulls to signal land was ahead, with the crew mostly asleep so early, but there was no sound but the splash of waves against the hull. Disappointed and a little seasick, I retreated back into my cramped space, putting my journal away and lying down for a moment. But I quickly grew antsy and sat back up on my cot, and reached underneath for the book of clippings.

Before I'd set out, but after I'd been given word of my prestigious new position, I kept my brother home from school for a few days. I promised him that if he spent a week or so finding all the information he could on the kingdom to which I was headed, I would send him to live with our father and not our grandfather, and he leaped at the opportunity.

I collected all he found, along with a plethora of notes from information by mouth, and put them in this book. I needed to learn about the nation itself, along with the royal lineage and the current rulers on the throne.

It was a country of about five hundred working class and poor folk, ten or so noblemen and their wives and families, and then the King, his Queen, three Princesses and a Prince. I was alarmed to find that the Prince was not heir to the throne. Prince Philip was actually third in line, behind his two sisters, Eleia and Nadine, but ahead of infant Princess Avalon. The royal family tends to shut itself away in the palace on a hilltop, only coming out into the village every once in a while, and under heavy guard. It didn't seem very appropriate for them to be so scarcely seen, but they were my new employers, so it was none of my business.

I was called out of my last minute research by a hearty voice calling from the deck. I sprung up from my cot, hoping for encroaching land. I came up to twenty or so seamen and a handful of fellow passengers all gathering to the front of the ship. I had to stand on my toes to see over their heads, but over the crowd, near on the horizon, was our destination. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to not be on board much longer.

I went back to my small quarters to gather my things in a canvas bag. My journal and pen, my reference book, and just a single outfit as I'd been told the royal family would provide me with better than what I had. I made a note to be sure to thank them for this opportunity, and all the provisions they'd made for me, right upon meeting them.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, more eager now than ever to dock.

I didn't want to stay long at the port, which seemed too busy with seafarers for my taste. I was told that in the village itself, a few miles away, it would be quieter, which I looked forward to. I was also looking forward to seeing the palace on the hilltop. I'd heard about it before, about how beautiful and extravagant it was, unlike any I might've seen back home. It excited me to almost be residing in such a place of awe.

I waited by the dirt road as I'd been instructed in my announcement of employment. The royal clerk had told me that on the day of my arrival, a carriage would be sent to bring me up to the palace, where I'd be meeting the King and Queen come nighttime. The ship in the harbor, and apparently visible from the village, I expected they must've known I was here and my transportation would arrive soon. I looked around; the more I saw, the more it all seemed oddly familiar.

I was jolted suddenly and pushed to the side. I looked in slight shock to see what had happened, and found someone near knocked to the ground. I reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him upright, steadying him. He was a young man with dark hair, in decent clothing, but he didn't smell of salt like the seamen in the port.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief. He looked at me at last, and I was a bit struck by the near clearness of his eyes. They were blue, but such a light blue that I almost couldn't distinguish them from the white surrounding it. But after the initial curiosity of it had worn off, they were very pretty for what they were.

"Are you alright?" I asked out of polite obligation. He seemed okay, so when he said he was fine I believed so without a second thought. I noticed then that his eyes hadn't turned to me. In fact, he'd only stared straight ahead these last few seconds, and over the next few nothing changed. I waved my hand in front of his eyes, but received no reaction. I asked timidly, "Could you just not see me, or see nothing at all?"

His pale face went red and turned to the ground for a moment. "You caught me," he said with a small smile. "You didn't recognize my face, but do you know me now?"

I was very confused, to say the least. I went with the easiest way around the question: "I'm not from here. My ship just pulled into the harbor. My name's Dan Howell, I'm a doctor- a healer, summoned by the royal family to work in the palace."

His face only went redder, but his smile grew broader. "Oh. You must be very special, then, aren't you, Doctor Howell?"

I smiled. "They say I can cure anyone of anything."

"Anything?"

I was already in too deep to dig myself out, and he was only a stranger. "Anything."

He smiled brighter, so wide I worried it might fall off his face, and didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"What are you doing down here?" I felt I was wasting time dawdling now, striking up conversation with this stranger, though we were hardly strangers anymore.

"I have to go up to the village. I'll find my way back."

I couldn't bring myself to let a blind man walk up there when I could very well let him ride with me on the way. "Hold on— I'm waiting to take me up through the village to the palace. You could ride with me and be dropped off along the way. Where exactly are you heading?" I wouldn't know where his destination might be in town, but I could tell the coach and surely he would know.

"Anywhere, really. I like to be out during the day."

I was more than a little surprised to hear such a thing, but he seemed friendly and at peace with himself. Maybe he would like to run the risk of getting bumped into by villagers or –god forbid— run over by horse carriages. Maybe the young man needed some adrenaline.

I was brought out of those thoughts when I heard a horse whinnying ahead. The horse was white and grey and the carriage looked regal enough to belong to the royal house; this was probably coming for me, which was a relief. I wanted to get off this pier as soon as possible, but not without my new acquaintance. I hoped that after our ride up to the village, it wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

The coachman seemed aghast when he rolled up in front of us, the horse coming quickly to a stop with a pull of the reigns. But he didn't look at me once. "Your Highness! What on God's green earth are you doing down at the port, dressed in rags?"

But my new friend was smiling. "Hello, Arthur! Glad to hear your chipper tone this evening."

I felt as taken aback as Coachman Arthur did upon seeing his prince in common clothing. I'd honestly had no idea I'd been speaking with the Prince himself.

"And who are you?" Arthur asked, turning on me with a stern eye. I tried to answer, but the words caught in my throat.

"He's with me, Arthur," Prince Philip intervened. "This is the esteemed Doctor Daniel Howell. He's our new healer up in the palace and will only be treated with the utmost respects for his efforts. He can cure someone of _anything_."

There was a pause, and then Arthur made a small 'o' with his mouth and nodded. He got down and opened the door, helping the Prince into the carriage before stepping aside and letting me in beside him. I climbed into and was sure to keep a proper distance. The ride went on in silence; I didn't know how to address royalty, especially not after I'd so awkwardly and obliviously spoken to him without knowing his status.

We reached the village. "Doctor Howell?"

"Call me Dan."

"Okay… Dan… Will you be able to make me see again?"

I was struck, and knew I would be caught in my lie. Was this what I'd been summoned for? I knew my lies would be my downfall, but not so quickly and stupidly. I wanted to tell him the truth, to come clean now. But I saw the hope in his clear, unseeing eyes, and I couldn't form a word of truth. I forced a smile and assured him, "In time, Your Highness."

He smiled brightly, sinking back a bit against the seat. "Phil. Call me Phil, please."

I smiled a little. "Okay… Phil." I honestly couldn't believe the Prince was asking me to address him so informally; it certainly wasn't something I'd expected. I turned to him and saw the bright smile on his face and felt horribly guilty for the trick I was playing on him and his family. I could only hope my ruse could remain as secret at the end of my employment as it is now. I could only foresee a web of lies ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

We came to the gilded palace gates, and a guard looked into the carriage. He squinted his eyes at me, and I stared down at my lap. I must've looked very plain and tousled in what seemed to be seen as "rags" around here. It was a shame, really; these were the most expensive clothes I could afford before my trip. I wish I might've been in better condition on the ship, or was able to wash and change before coming to the royal home.

But the Prince - Phil - smiled in the guard's direction. "Is that you, Kenneth?"

I looked up at the guard and saw him nod, and then answer, "Yes, Your Highness."

"This is the esteemed Doctor Howell." And he told Kenneth the same he'd told Arthur, so he would let me through. My face went red and I hid it from the man standing just outside. After hearing of my position, Kenneth nodded and tapped his staff against the gate. The sides swung open and the horse whinnied, pulling us through.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned my head to see the Prince smiling at me. "If anyone here gives you any trouble, you come to me, alright?" He smiled softly, and my face only went redder. I had to be grateful then for his blindness. "I couldn't let anything happened to my only hope to see again."

I laughed nervously and thanked him softly. As we rode along, through a path lined with luscious trees, he spoke again. "Look out; the palace really looks incredible at this hour, and very few ever get to see it."

I nodded and looked through the small window. The trees soon cleared up, and the sight took my breath away. The high walls glistening in the low sunlight were more than I could've anticipated. Rows upon rows of open windows stretched across the palace front. It was one long, wide building surrounded by green grass and rose bushes. I stared at the marvel of it and felt humbled by the sheer beauty.

"Welcome home, Doctor."

We pulled up right to the front door of the palace, and Arthur got down to help Phil out of the carriage. "Thank you, kind sir," he smiled, and I got out behind him on my own. Prince Philip stepped forward and ran his hand along the enormous door in front of him, opening it up easily.

"Arthur's very exact with where he pulls up when I'm riding," he noted, giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He headed inside and I followed him cautiously, always being sure to stay a step behind. "Doctor Daniel? Would you like to see your new chambers?"

I nodded, and then remembered and voiced my answer. He smiled and moved to the long spiral staircase. I trailed up behind him, and it was when we came to the third story that we turned down a corridor. We passed many fancy doors before coming to one that looked like all the others. I wondered how he could tell that this was the one he was searching for, but I thought I could hear him counting off his steps under his breath.

"Here we go, Doctor."

He opened it up to more than I deserved. The room itself was extravagant, and filled with extravagant furniture. All the majesty of the palace, and everything inside, was almost too much for me to handle in such a short time, and I found myself collapsing down onto my new bed.

"Are you alright?" the Prince asked me.

"Yes, your Highness," I assured, not about to let him worry over me. "I just need a moment to rest. I'm rather weary after such a long voyage."

He nodded and chuckled. "I can imagine. My mother and father will want to speak to you soon, probably in the ballroom. They're meeting with officials and representatives from a neighboring island, though I couldn't know what about. Would you like to meet my sisters?"

I sighed and tried not to deny the offer.

"Or would you rather rest a while?" I nodded. "I'll assume that's a yes." He laughed a soft, pleasant laugh. "I'll retrieve you myself when they're ready for you. In the meantime, rest well, and I'll see you this evening." He smiled and slipped out the door. I couldn't imagine where he might've been going.

I felt a bit ill for leaving him to wander through the enormity of the palace. Yes, it was his home, and he was probably used to walking around it in his personal darkness, but I still felt ready to head out after him and be his escort. My legs, however, did not agree with such an idea. I couldn't bring myself to stand again, and quickly fell asleep against silk and feather pillows.

I awoke to a soft knocking on my door. Had I not always been a light sleeper, I might not have awoken at all. A fairly familiar voice came from the other side. "Doctor? Are you awake?"

"I am now," I laughed softly, sitting up, well rested. "How are you this evening, Your Highness?"

"Phil, my name is Phil." I heard a soft laugh, and it felt odd having a conversation through a slab of finely polished wood, but about as natural as it could be when it was with the young Prince.

"My mother and father are ready to speak with you. They want to assure you know what you're being paid to do." His voice grew in pitch and volume, as if he couldn't contain his own excitement. The anticipation in his voice struck anxiety to my heart.

"I'll be out in just a moment."

"Do you mind if I come in, sir?"

I almost dared to correct him, and tell him he shouldn't be calling such a lowly person 'sir' for any reason, but the words didn't come out. "Yes, come in."

He entered and closed the door behind him. I watched as he counted his steps over to my large wardrobe and opened it up, running the tips of his fingers along the garments inside. At last he lifted out a shirt and pair of bottoms, clothing unlike I'd ever worn before for their delicate and beauteous appeal. "I'm sure these would look lovely on you. They belonged to the island and palace doctor before he passed away a couple of months ago."

I swallowed hard. "Was that why I was brought in? Because the palace needed a new medic?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can imagine your claim to heal or cure anything under the sun certainly caught their attention." He gave me a smile and I went white as my new sheets. "Well, put it on!" he urged, handing the clothing off to me. As I put them on, I tried to ignore the possibility that I may be residing in a dead person's room, wearing a dead person's clothes. The thought made me slightly ill.

"Okay," I said as I finished up, dressed in the itchy clothing of the deceased doctor.

Phil smiled and ran a hand down my torso, and I blushed as the contact. "I'm just making sure you're wearing it right," he laughed, and removed his hand. "I'm sure you look fantastic. Come on, I'll show you to the throne room. The King and Queen are waiting there already, and they don't like to be kept long."

I nodded, understanding, and took his arm as he instructed. We walked briskly but evenly, and I found myself looking back at his face. What was probably most odd about the prince was that there was nothing particularly princely about him. It was as if the title alone was what brought him to higher status, because everything else from his features to his attire was rather plain. Plain in a very handsome way, but not what I'd expect from the only son of the King.

He turned his head slightly toward me, with a small smile on his face. "Doctor Howell, are you staring at me?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

"Don't be," he said with a small laugh. "I've never been given that kind of attention from a man before. The men here all see me as their Prince, someone they must protect, but not something of any value besides the crown. Is that what you see in me, Doctor?"

I immediately shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it. "I don't see you as simply the son of the King. I know you're a person besides that. A kind and caring person, at that."

"How do you know? You barely know me at all."

He was right. We hadn't met more than a few hours earlier, most of which I was asleep. I didn't know this young man very well, but I also knew I'd like to. "I enjoy your company, and the courtesy you've shown me, and the companionship you've so far offered me. I am very grateful for that, when I don't deserve it."

"We've discussed this, Dan. You're doing too much for me to be ungrateful for, and I will show my gratitude how I please, which is how it will please you. If there's anything else you desire, please tell me."

I didn't quite know what to say. I'd like to at least be friends with the young man at my side. Could that be my request? "You've been so kind to me. I have nothing and no one here but a job. I would like to enjoy your company, if you'll allow it."

He gave me a smile that gave me the answer I needed. "You're very sweet. I'd very much like your companionship, as well." He held on tighter to my arm. "From now until the end of your stay - should that ever come - you will stay by my side, by order of the Prince." He laughed and I laughed with him. I saw a rosiness rise to his pale cheeks, and couldn't help but smile softly. He was plain and handsome, and sort of beautiful. I had a strong feeling then that these next few months would be much less lonely than I'd thought.


	3. Chapter 3

My meeting with the King and Queen went a bit better than I'd expected. They seemed very kind and friendly for their reputation for such reclusion. Between them they occupied the two highest of the three thrones, and looked down at me but not upon me. They spoke to me with all the respect and dignity I could ever hope for from such a noble pair.

Phil stood off to the side, facing forward, smiling every so often. His small smiles from a distance were enough to keep my anxieties low, and at the same time whenever I looked at him my stomach only turned over again. I was convinced it was because I'd made him a promise I couldn't keep, no matter how important to him and no matter how I wanted to make him happy and bring him out of darkness.

"We're so lucky to have you here, Dr. Howell," the Queen smiled. "We've been waiting years to find someone with your skills."

I scolded myself for thinking the King and Queen may not have been very bright, hiring a person on promises of works alone. I'd never shown them firsthand anything I claimed I could do, or that might indicate I could do what I said. All they had faith in me for was a long essay accounting my accomplishments, and forged witness testimonies. Then, they were a small island kingdom, without many assets; and they might have been desperate enough to take someone like me in such a time.

"Poor Doctor Keller left us so suddenly; excuse the rush in sending for you. But when we heard of what you could do, how were we supposed to turn away someone with such skill?"

"I'm not sure, Your Majesty, but thank you for this opportunity. You couldn't comprehend my sincerest gratitude."

And right when it seemed they were about to dismiss me, Phil stepped forward. "Father, I must make a request regarding Dr. Howell." He turned to where he knew I was and gave me a slight smile before continuing. "In addition to his being the palace doctor, I would request he also stay by me when not working. This esteemed young man will make me see again, and I can only offer appreciation in taking him under my care." I blushed a little; I was unsure why. "Also, I must ask you not put Doctor Howell to work until he was been here a week and has had time to adjust to his new home."

The King nodded, looking thoughtful. "And you wouldn't rather see again sooner?"

"I've been blind sixteen years now, I can stand a week more." I swallowed hard.

"Fair enough. Doctor Howell, you're allowed a week of rest. Enjoy it, and make yourself at home." He gave me a grateful smile before sending me away.

Phil took my arm and I exited the throne room by his lead. We walked briskly down the corridor, and I took in the grandeur of my surroundings. For a while I walked in silent awe, in arm with the Prince, in what seemed to be a never ending length of hallway.

"I still love to explore," Phil said to break the silence. "I wander the halls at night, when everyone's asleep. I can appreciate the echo of my footsteps. Would you like to see the to join me sometime?"

I smiled a little, shyly. "Yes, I'd enjoy that."

And we continued walking in a comfortable silence. As we walked, I felt a need to continue conversation, and not let our voices die in the largeness. "I noticed you walk so confidently for a man who can't see where he's going."

He laughed. "Dan, I grew up in this palace. I've been roaming it for twenty years, since I could walk. Most of the exploring has been without sight, there is no way I will be restricted by darkness in my own home." His voice took on a bit of a defensive tone at the end, and decided to change the subject.

There had been a question on my mind since entering the throne room. "There were three thrones back there -obviously one for the King and one for the Queen, but who sits in the lowest?"

"It's for my sister , Eleia . As future queen, she occupies the final throne."

"Is she here now?" I would like to meet the future Queen if I could, but the Prince shook his head.

"No, she isn't. My other sister is being married off to the Prince of Aplan; Eleia went with her to make her a bit more comfortable leading up to the wedding." He looked uncomfortable, as if he disagreed with the idea. Still, I was too curious now to let the matter go just yet.

"When is the wedding?"

"In about a month or so. We'll be going, don't worry. And you'll be looking all handsome in your suit." I blushed a little, and thanked him. "That's two of my sisters covered, then: Eleia and Nadine. Then there's myself, of course, third in line. My youngest sister is only just under two years old: Princess Avalon."

I nodded knowingly. "I did some research before my arrival. I read about you and your siblings, and I, uh..." I had to determine if this was a sensitive topic. "I was stricken by the odd order of who will take the throne."

He sighed softly, as if it weren't the first time he'd had to explain it. "Yes, quite obviously it would usually be the eldest son to take the throne of our kingdom. I was born the Crown Prince, but when I went blind, my father decided with would be best for my eldest sister to rule in my stead. I always would be, and always have been highly regarded, still; sort of the unofficial heir to the kingdom. But in the last year or so I haven't been under constant surveillance like I was before. And honestly, I'm glad for it. You saw me today, down at the port, just enjoying the people and their presence. I do that kind of thing as often as I can."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to any of this. I had dozens of questions, but suddenly none seemed very appropriate. Still, it seemed the most inappropriate thing I could say in that moment -or any moment- was what came off my tongue. "Do you ever get jealous?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, what was your question?"

I bit my lip and my tongue, and tried to rephrase it. "Do you wish you were still going to be King?"

He laughed softly, and turned us down another hallway. "Of course I do. But I'm happy for Eleia, and I know she'll be a wonderful Queen when the time comes. I couldn't stand to lose my mother or father, so I hope the time does not come soon, but I know she'll do her family and her country proud. And I hope to always be a contributor to the ruling of the country, and that I could make my people proud, as well."

"Once you have your sight again?"

"With or without my eyes," he was quick to clarify. "I will be a prince to please my country and my family." He opened a door to the left of us. "Your room?"

I looked in and was amazed to find that it was, indeed, my chambers. "Thank you, Your Highness."

He laughed again, a very sweet laugh that made my heart flutter a little bit. "We'll never get past the formalities, will we, Doctor?"

I held my held high and straightened my back. "I'm a gentleman, Philip. And I'd like to prove to you that I may be a gentleman and at the same time a friend to you. A good and close friend, if you'll permit me."

He nodded slowly, and smiled, still standing in the doorway with me. "Why don't you meet me in the gardens at sunset, Daniel? I'd like to get to know you a bit better, without simply giving you explanations you've already read." He blushed, and it was a very precious thing to see him blush. "I must've sounded so dull."

"You're much warmer than I ever could've hoped."

"Thank you for the lie, but it does make me feel a bit easier with you." He gestured for me to enter my room. "I'll go get more properly dressed for our bonding time," he grinned, not quite shutting the door. "Please be ready by then."

I nodded, and though he couldn't see it, it seemed to know anyway. He gave me one more slight smile and closed the door. I hurried to my wardrobe to find the best outfit I could put together. It would be too much a shame to disappoint.


	4. Chapter 4

From the garden I had a gorgeous view of the sun's slow descent from the sky. Behind the palace was a steep drop into the ocean - I was too afraid to get too close, but the westward view of the open horizon provided the most magnificent sunset I could remember.

I adjusted my suit, unable to stop fidgeting with all the little details and trinkets but terrified that I'd ruin them. It was the second best of the suits bestowed upon me by the royal family; the first I wore earlier, for my meeting with the King and Queen. I didn't understand myself as to why I wanted to look my best for the Prince. Maybe in case he would recognize the details, touch me - the suit, I mean.

I waited, and waited, and for a moment that he might have forgotten. The sky grew darker and I frowned at the horizon, willing the sun to stay up just a few more minutes so Phil could still meet me at sunset. He was just running late.

I continued to wait until it looked like he might not be coming at all. I turned on my heel, tired, ready to go to bed if I could find the room in the massive building.

"Dan!"

I looked up and saw him running toward me, arms outstretched and waving around a bit. "Dan?" he called again, and this time, I answered.

"I'm here, Phil!" I called out, so he could follow the sound of my voice.

He grinned and let his arms down, and came closer. He stopped right in front of me. "Hello," he greeted, out of breath but smiling bright. "How are you this evening, Doctor?"

"I'm very well, thank you. And yourself, Your Highness?"

He sighed a little. "I'm fantastic, thank you. How was the sunset?" He must've known that night had already come.

"It was breathtaking."

He nodded slowly. "I remember when I was really young, we all used to come out here and watch the sun go down. But we haven't done that in a long time."

"I'm sorry..."

He shook his head, smiling. "So, the whole reason I wanted to meet you out here was to get to know you a little better. And that's what I intend to do."

We sat down on the soft grass and talked and talked for such a long time I forgot how late it was. We spoke of nothing interesting in particular; we related our dreams and what we wanted in life, and we seemed so different but that kind of different that could easily bring us closer.

"I could go on talking to you for hours and hours more and never tire of it," he smiled, reaching across the green patch of grass to take my hand.

I allowed it, and even squeezed it gently. I wanted him to know I was here. "I feel the same about you Phil," I smiled back, a little softer, less secure. I was feeling things for him I couldn't recall feeling for anyone else. I told myself it was because I cared for him very much, and let it alone.

"I spoke with my mother and father. Do you know what they said?" He gave me a bright smile that might as well have lit up the night sky.

"What did they say?"

"They had spoken with Eleia about you, and how you were going to give me my eyes back. And Eleia - apparently it was her idea - agreed that when I do, I will be next in line to take the throne."

My throat went dry. I didn't say anything before he continued; I couldn't.

"I am so ecstatic. I want to be a good ruler of my people. I want to be able to make things better here, and negotiate us out of an impending war."

I blanched. "Impending war?"

"Well, not quite. The prince my sister is being married off to? Their nation has been feuding with ours for centuries. The marriage is supposed to end generations of hatred, but blood is still boiling. I want to bring peace once and for all." He shifted and smiled again, and I blushed. "How long do you think it will take you to make me see again?"

I wasn't sure what words got caught in my throat. How could I tell him it was all a lie? How could I go leading him on any longer? He had to know the truth, but I didn't want to hurt him. I was just starting to care so much about him that I couldn't take away his dreams now. "I-I'll need some very particular medicine. I am waiting for it to arrive in a small shipment at the port. So, not now, but soon." And I made a promise I knew I could never keep. I'd never felt so ill over anything before.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days I tried to emotionally distance myself from the optimistic prince, so that when the terrible truth was revealed, I wouldn't hurt too badly for having hurt him. But day after day he pulled me closer and never seemed to let up, his bubbly personality making me slowly fall in love with him.

Rule number one of a con: never get close to your pansy. Rule number two: do not ever _ever_ fall in love with your pansy.

It became too clear to me soon that I had broken my first rule and was creeping up on violating the second. I had already decided early on that it would kill me to have to tell my Prince that no, I could not give him his sight back. But as we grew closer, and dangerously so, I accepted that the truth would annihilate my soul.

My week of rest was up as of that morning. I snuck down to the kitchen and nibbled at some bread left from supper. I dreaded seeing my sweet Prince; the sun and moon could not outshine his bright excitement as the day came closer to when he believed I would heal him. The knot in my stomach tightened and grew, and I worried I might expel my small breakfast. I couldn't eat any more.

"There you are, Doctor Howell!"

But it wasn't Phil; it was one of the servants, one I knew to be specially assigned to the youngest princess. Infant Avalon must've still been asleep so early, leaving Sarah a bit of time to come down and help with the food. But it was only the two of us there. I forced a smile and greeted her. "Good morning, Sarah."

"You don't look too well. Are you ill?"

I shook my head, though I certainly felt so. "I was just hungry, is all, and the cooks haven't come down yet."

She nodded. "You've been here a week now?" I nodded, and she smiled. "I heard how you were granted a week of relaxation before you attend your duties; it was quite generous of His and Her Majesty, and of His Highness the Prince."

"Have you seen him today?"

She nodded again. "He's up in his bedroom. I don't believe he slept a wink all night, too excited to receive your curative powers. I was maid to Her Highness Princess Eleia when she was a small child, and never have I seen him so excited –not since his poor precious eyes gave out. He— Doctor, are you sure you're well? You're looking very green."

"I'm fine," I insisted, holding down my bread. "I'm gonna take this and some fruit back up to my room. And I don't want the Prince to worry for me, so if he asks for me, please tell him I am still asleep."

She seemed perplexed, but accepted my request. I took the bread and two apples and tucked them into my shirt. I thanked her quietly, and retreated to my bedroom.

As hungry as I was, I couldn't eat. I laid in bed, tucked deep under the covers, feeling very ill. I would inevitably need to tell Phil now – somehow. And there was no way to do so without hurting him, not that I could think of. The King and Queen would learn of my fraud, and banish me – and so I'd better banish myself before they had the chance. It could be the only way to escape with any dignity spared, and maybe more than I deserved, but I was too cowardly to go without pride.

I stood on shaky legs to start packing my few belongings. Normally, on escape, I'd take anything I desired and could carry, but it would only add injury to the worst insult to steal from the people whose desires I couldn't even pretend to fulfill.

There was a knock at the door – "Dan?"

In the middle of packing a worn jacket into my trunk, I froze. "Yes, I'm here, Your Highness. Come in." I knew somewhere in my mind that I was only going to make things worse for myself if I saw the Prince before sneaking away. Maybe I wanted to sabotage my escape and myself, believing I deserved whatever was coming even as I tried to flee it.

He came in with a small smile already on his face. "Again with the formalities, Dr. Howell? I thought we might've moved past this by now." He found his way to the edge of my bed, just missing sitting on the open luggage. I couldn't breathe. "I thought maybe we'd take another walk through the garden today. I've heard everything's looking so radiant and colorful and it would be a shame for you to miss out on it, especially when the weather's so nice."

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I'd like that."

He smiled. "You know what else I've heard? More ships are coming into the harbor this morning. Maybe the special medicine you've ordered has arrived, and we can get to work."

He sounded so excited. "I hope so," I choked out.

He looked concerned. "Dan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Your- Phil. I'm alright."

He nodded, looking unconvinced, but didn't question further. "Can I expect your company in the garden, then?"

I couldn't say no.

We sat under a beautiful apple tree in blossom. The stone bench was uncomfortable but Phil sitting so close was, except the entire time all I could think about was the truth coming out. Surely he would hate me for this.

He laid his head against my shoulder, and I let him.

"Dan?"

I didn't respond.

"I know you lied to me."

Now I couldn't respond.

"My mother and father were foolish to have hired you. They think that since I've been blinded I might be dumb as well, and not know that there is no magic doctor that can do anything our previous physician had not been able to do himself, even after years of trying to fix my eyes for me. He was a wonderful man. A real man. You, Daniel Howell, are still a boy –a scared little boy too weak to tell someone the truth even as you fall in love with them."

He picked his head up off my shoulder and faced me. I couldn't meet his unseeing eyes; he knew too much, knew me too well, I couldn't protest any of it. So he went on.

"I know it was to gain a position of some standing. I've heard of you on the docks and in the village long before you came. You once conned yourself into a captain's position on a ship that docked in this harbor only once, but you made quite a name for yourself." He sighed. "But when I went and asked around again last night, I was glad to hear you'd never caused anyone any harm or loss. Your charisma earned you a few suppers with village families, but nothing was stolen, no one was hurt. And that makes me wonder, Dan… Why do you do it?"

Tears were pricking in my eyes and I wiped the burning sensation away. "You know me too well, Your Highness." I doubted he'd want me to address him by name now. "I… grew up without much. I just wanted a little more, but without the craft or education to make something of myself, I had to rely on whatever was handy at the time." And I said no more.

"You're quite adaptable, aren't you?" He went quiet for a moment. "I feel so many things for you right now, Daniel. More than anything, I'm not sure I know you, and I can't trust you because of it. I don't know how much of our conversations were based on lies you told to keep the con up, but… I don't know how you ever succeeded in your chosen profession, because you are an awful liar." He sort of laughed, and tucked his hair out of his face. "But I still care for you. Maybe what you were saying was all false, and horribly spoken false, but I could always feel the kindness and gentleness when you spoke to me."

He held his hand out just a little. I wasn't certain what to do.

"Take my hand?"

And I didn't hesitate further. I clasped his gentle hand in my own coarse fingers.

"I want things to change between us. For the better. I will have to tell my mother and father how you are not a doctor and will not cure my blindness, but I will urge them to let you stay as a companion for me."

I shook my head and stood, letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry. I can't face them. I can't stay."

"Dan—"

"Phil, I'm sorry." And I started to walk off.

"Dan!" As I walked away, I heard him getting to his feet and try to come after me, but then a stumble and a fall and I turned to see he was on his knees and one hand, the other still reaching out. I looked into his eyes – despite their disuse they were still so warm and vibrant, but now —

I was nine years old when my father walked out on his family. I remember my mother pleading for him to stay and him leaving with nothing but an insincere apology as he walked out the door. I remember looking into my mother's eyes, and saw all the heartache and how lost she was and prayed to never see such pain again. And until that day, I didn't.

I knew it would be better for the king and queen not to hate me for all the lies I told and what hope I put their son through in vain. I almost couldn't live with the guilt. But looking into the pain in Phil's eyes I knew I would never be able to live with the pain I'd cause him if I walked away now.

"Dan… You're the first person to not treat me like I'm made of glass, to treat me like a human being! I can't go back to being a porcelain doll on the shelf."

He was sobbing quietly now, and I couldn't resist any longer. I ran back to him and got down to help him to his feet. He was in shock and trembling, and I wanted nothing more than to get him inside to rest. But I asked instead, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, gripping my arms tight. "I'm alright."

I nodded, and leaned in to kiss his cheek gently. He seemed surprised at that, as if I hadn't been falling in love with him. Or thought I had been falling in love with him.

"Kiss me again? Proper this time."

And I couldn't deny the Prince's request.


	6. Epilogue

_July 20 – It has been ten years since I've arrived on this island nation, and today my Prince and I are setting sail to visit his sister. It has been twenty-six years since my darling has left his home, and he is understandably nervous but overwhelmingly excited._

"Dan? Are you ready to go?"

I got into one of my finer coats, the best provided to a palace servant, the Prince's favorite. I nodded and turned to him, and in the appreciable privacy I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm ready whenever you are."

He smiled and dragged his last trunk out of the carriage. I gestured for a deckhand to take it onboard for him. Phil thanked him kindly. Even in his most plain attire, he looked ever princely to me. I held my hand out and took his carefully. "Your Highness? Are you ready to board?"

He blushed and nodded, and followed me onto the ship.

We stood together at the starboard bow, out in the middle of the sea. "How long now?" he asked.

I estimated. "We have about two more days on this ship. Then we can dock." I touched his hair. "Are you feeling ill?"

He shook his head and stared out to the sea. "I bet it's beautiful."

"There's not much to look at," I assured. "It's just water all around. You know what water looks like."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. We could only hope we wouldn't get caught by any of the crew, who'd willingly report back to the King and Queen. But it was smooth sailing right now, nothing but soft waves and blue sky. Most of the crew was napping, and the man working the wheel couldn't see us here, where we were tucked away in shadows.

"When I'm King," Phil started (and he would be), "I will make you my husband."

I grinned and kissed his head. "Are you sure it's legal for a King to marry a servant?"

"If it's not, I'll make it so!" he laughed and buried himself against my chest.

"I can't wait."

We were silent for a while, but then, "Dan?"

"Yes?"

"If I made it legal for a servant to marry a King, would you take me up on that?"

I tilted his chin up and kissed him. "I would, Your Highness."

**END**

**(Sequel)**


End file.
